jednom_davnofandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Kora
Kora (eng. Cora), takođe poznata i kao Kraljica srca ''(eng. The Queen of Hearts), je lik u američkoj seriji Jednom davno. Prvi put se pojavljuje u sedamnaestoj epizodi prve sezone. Igra je Barbara Hershey, a mlađu verziju Rose McGowan. Korin lik je baziran na liku mlinareve kćerke iz bajke ''"Ramplstilskin" ("Cvilidreta") i na liku Kraljice srca iz bajke "Alisa u Zemlji čuda". Istorija lika Pre kletve Iako je niskorođena mlinareva kćerka, Kora je ambiciozna žena koja neće odustati dok ne dobije sve ono što je zamislila. Nakon što je u kraljevoj palati ponižena od strane princeze Eve i kralja Ksevijera ona odlučuje da zavede Princa Henrija te zato sa ukradenom haljinom odlazi na maskenbal na kome je trebalo da se izabere prinčeva buduća nevesta. Ona uspeva da upozna Henrija, ali je kralj Ksevijer prepoznaje i ismejava nazivajući je prostom mlinarevom kćerkom. Kako bi se izvukla iz neprijatne situacije Kora tvrdi da je ona mnogo više od mlinareve kćerke zato što ima sposobnost da prede slamu u zlato. Pohlepni kralj Ksevijer nudi joj sledeću ponudu - zatvoriće je u sobu ispunjenu slamom i ako do jutra sva slama bude pretvorena u zlato ona će se udati za njegovog sina Henrija, a ako se ispostavi da Kora laže onda će je ubiti. Dok je očajna Kora neuspešno tražila način da pobegne iz sobe sa slamom, iznenada se pojavljuje Ramplstilskin koji joj govori da će on umesto nje pretvoriti svu slamu u zlato ako ona pristane da mu da svoje prvorođeno dete. Kora pristaje, ali umesto da Rampl to uradi umesto nje, ona mu traži da je nauči kako da sama pretvori slamu u zlato što on i čini. Do jutra je sve bilo gotovo i kada su se svi u zamku uverili da je Kora govorila istinu, Princ Henri je prosi. Ipak, Kora nije zaljubljena u Henrija već u Ramplstilskina i kako je njihova ljubav uzajamna i kako je Kora tek peta u redu za tron, oni planiraju bekstvo. Takođe, oni menjaju ugovor na taj način da će Kora Ramplstilskinu dati ne bilo koje prvorođeno dete, već njegovo dete. Kako bi se ipak osvetila kralju Havijeru, Kora traži od Ramplstilskina da je nauči kako da izvadi ljudsko srce što on i radi. Dok je Ramplstilskin čekao Koru na dogovorenom mestu, ona je otišla u kraljeve odaje s namerom da ga ubije. Tamo joj kralj saopštava da je saznao za njenu aferu sa Ramplstilskinom, ali joj govori kako je ljubav slabost te da sa moći koju poseduje Kora može da postigne mnogo više nego što je ikada zamišljala. Umesto da izvadi kraljevo srce, Kora vadi svoje kako bi se zaštitila od ljubavi i tako lakše ostvarila svoje ambicije. Odlazi na mesto gde je čeka Rampl i tamo mu saopštava da ipak neće ići sa njim i da svako dete koje rodi neće biti njegovo. Ramplstilskin ostaje slomljenog srca. Godine su prošle, Kora sa Princem Henrijem ima već odraslu kćerku Redžinu, ali Korine ambicije još uvek se nisu ostvarile. Iako žive bogatim životom, Kora, koja je u međuvremenu postala moćna čarobnica, želi mnogo više. Stoga odlučuje da napravi svoju kćerku kraljicom te ubija Kraljicu Evu, Snežaninu majku. Dok je kralj udovac sa svojom kćerkom Snežanom boravio blizu Korinog imanja, ona začara Snežaninog konja koji je podivljao dok je devojčica bila na njemu. Snežanine krike je čula Redžina koja joj spasava život. Kao zahvalnost, Snežanin otac odlučuje da se oženi Redžinom na šta Kora pristaje bez da se prethodno dogovorila sa kćerkom koja je zaljubljena u mladog konjušara Danijela. Danijel i Redžina planiraju bekstvo, ali Kora izmanipuliše malu Snežanu koja je obećala Redžini da će čuvati njenu tajnu i tako saznaje za kćerkin plan. Ona ubija Danijela govoreći Redžini da je ljubav slabost. Dan pre svog venčanja, Redžina upoznaje Ramplstilskina i traži njegovu pomoć da se oslobodi negativnog uticaja svoje majke. Ramplstilskin joj daje čarobno ogledalo koje predstavlja portal ka Zemlji čuda i u toku svađe sa majkom, Redžina gura koru kroz portal. Nije poznato kako i kada, Kora uspeva da u Zemlji čuda postane Kraljica srca, a kasnije i da se domogne svog muža Henrija. Redžina uz Džefersonovu pomoć spašava oca, ali ostavlja Džefersona na milost i nemilost svojoj majci koja od njega traži da joj napravi čarobni šešir sposoban da otvara portale između svetova. Neko vreme nakon toga, Redžina šalje Kapetana Kuku u Zemlju čuda kako bi ubio njenu majku jer ne želi da je povede sa sobom u novu zemlju u koju će biti transportovana nakon bacanja Tamne kletve. Kapetan Kuka pronalazi Koru, ali ga ona pridobija na svoju stranu nudeći mu mogućnost da ubije Ramplstilskina. On dovodi njeno naizgled mrtvo telo Redžini kako bi Kora mogla da je ubije. Redžina posećuje majku, donosi joj ružu i govori da je morala da je ubije zato što je voli, a ljubav je slabost. Kora se predomišlja i odlučuje da ne ubije kćerku već da joj pomogne, s obzirom da će jednog dana Tamna kletva biti razbijena što će unesrećiti Redžinu. Kako bi se zaštitila od kletve, Kora stvara moćni štit koji nju, Kapetana Kuku i sve ostale koji su se našli ispod njega zamrzava u vremenu dok kletva ne bude razbijena. Posle kletve Nakon što je kletva razbijena, Kora pronalazi utočište gde su se sakrili svi preživeli stanovnici Začarane Šume uključujući Princa Filipa, Mulan i Lanselota. Pošto je Lanselot bio vođa preživelih, Kora ga ubija i preuzima njegovo mesto pretvarajući se da je on (Lanselotova sudbina nije poznata, o njegovoj smrti saznajemo od Kore što ne mora biti istina). Kada su Mulan i Aurora dovele zarobljene Emu i Meri Margaret, Kora se pojavljuje u njihovoj tamnici i pretvara se da je zarobljenica baš kao i one, tvrdeći da je mnogo bolja osoba nego njena kćerka Redžina. Meri Margaret nema poverenja u nju, ali Ema joj tokom razgovora govori da je ona majka deteta koje je Redžina usvojila. Pretvarajući se da je Lanselot, Kora oslobađa Emu i Meri Margaret iz zarobljeništva znajući da će one potražiti način da otvore portal ka Storibruku, što će omogućiti i njoj samoj da ode tamo i potraži kćerku. Kora prati Emu, Meri Margaret, Auroru i Mulan koje odlaze u Snežanin zamak kako bi pronašle čarobni ormar. Tamo se otkriva i govori im da je Lanselot mrtav, a Ema spaljuje ormar i tako onemogućuje bilo kome da ga iskoristi za odlazak u Storibruk. Ipak, Kora se kasnije vraća i skuplja pepeo koji je ostao posle spaljivanja čarobnog ormara. Pepeo će joj omogućiti da otvori portal, ali joj je neophodan kompas koji će portal usmeriti ka Storibruku. Pošto je jedini preostli kompas u vlasništvu Džina Antona, ona šalje Kapetana Kuku da ga donese. Kapetan Kuka izdaje Koru i ujedinjuje se sa Emom i ostalima, ali nakon što su ukrali kompas, Ema izdaje njega i ostavlja ga svezanog u zemlji džinova. On uspeva da pomogne i opet se ujedinjuje sa Korom, koja šalje vojsku ljudi kojima je isčupala srce da donesu kompas od Eme. Ema, Mulan i Meri Margaret uspevaju da se izvuku, ali je Aurora uhvaćena. Kuka vadi Aurorino srce, a da ona toga nije ni svesna i daje ga Kori što joj omogućuje da kontroliše Auroru. Ema i ostali odlaze u Ramplstilskinovu ćeliju kako bi našli čarobnu tintu, tamo ih Kora i Kapetan Kuka zarobljavaju i otimaju kompas. Oni odlaze do Jezera Nostos gde otvaraju portal, ali pre nego što su uspeli da uskoče u njega, tu se pojavljuju Mulan, Meri Margaret i Ema i borba počinje. Kuka daje Mulan Aurorino srce, te se ona povlači iz borbe da bi joj ga vratila. Ema i Meri Margaret uspevaju da savladaju Kuku i Koru i prolaze kroz portal. Uz pomoć vode iz Jezera Nostos, Kora uspeva da vrati čarobne moći pasulju koji je Kuka ukrao od Antona što im omogućuje da dođu u Storibruk. U Storibruku, Kora navodno ubija Arčija pretvarajući se da je Redžina i svi okrivljuju Redžinu za ubistvo. Povređena Redžina odustaje od svih svojih pokušaja da postane dobra i ponovo se udružuje sa majkom. Njih dve se izmire i odluče da se dokopaju bodeža Mračnog gospodara i tako dođu do ogromne moći koja će im omogućiti da pobede svoje neprijatelje i dobiju Henrija. Dejvid i Meri Margaret nalaze bodež pre njih, ali Kora preti da će ubiti Snežaninu dadilju iz detinjstva Džohanu i nakon što joj Meri Margaret da bodež ona to ipak čini. Ljuta i povređena Meri Margaret odlučuje da je vreme da prestane da igra poštenu igru i da ubije Koru. Ona baca čini koje joj je dao G. Gold na Korino srce i izmanipuliše Redžinu da joj ga vrati u telo tako što joj kaže da će je njena majka više voleti kada dobije svoje srce nazad i da je ona zla samo zato što nema srce. Ona sakriva od Redžine činjenicu da će tako ubiti sopstvenu majku. Kora pronalazi ranjenog G. Golda (ranio ga je Kuka u Njujorku) i odlučuje da ga probode bodežom, što bi nju učinilo novim Mračnim gospodarom. Pre nego što to uradi, ona mu govori da je on jedini čovek kog je ikada volela i da je on njena slabost. Taman kada je podigla ruke da ga konačno ubije, Redžina utrčava i vraća njeno srce u grudi. Kora sada shvata koliko voli svoju kćerku i njih dve se zagrle. Kratki trenutak sreće narušava iznenadni bol u Korinim grudima i ona shvata da će umreti. Ležeći na kćerkinim rukama, Korine poslednje reči bile su: "Ovo bi bilo dovoljno. Ti bi bila dovoljna". Pojavljivanja *Korina slika se pojavljuje u privesku u epizodi "Dobrodošli u Storibruk". pl:Cora Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Likovi iz Začarane šume Kategorija:Likovi iz Zemlje čuda Kategorija:Vještice